The Mission of War: Book One: Water
by Dianna Phantom27
Summary: The team is assigned their most difficult mission yet, help a hero known as the Avatar stop the war on a far off planet. But things never go as planned. When Kaldur loses his memory in an accident and is rescued by Zuko's ship, things get complicanted for the team.


**Hello fellow fanfiction-iers! I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've posted anything! To those who read Love Mishap, I have news about that. At the end of this chapter.**

**As you can see, I've written another cross over. it's only fair to warn you. Pairing will change, just no all of them. Explainations come with time and paticate. I still can't spell, so I'd like to thank BamaStew for editing this for me! **

**Warning: Paring changes: **

**ZukoXZatanna**

**SokkaXArtimes**

**WallyXSuki**

**One sided AzulaXRobin**

**Possibly slight KaldurXKatara. Still thinking about that one.**

**Diclaimer: I, Dianna Phantom, do not own either Avtar the Last Airbender or Young Justice. I own a couple OCs, such as Desta and Adair, and the idea! Thank you!**

* * *

"I want to know why we got stuck on fishing duty." Ensign Adair groaned, heaving a net of fish into the small boat with his "fishing duty" partner.

Desta rolled her eyes at her shipmate as she looked at the small amount of fish. "We'll need to move and cast out again. The Prince should've had us restock before we got this far South."

"Hey, he's just a kid." Adair defended the young prince.

Desta felt one of her brown eyes twitch. Being on a ship full of boys was annoying sometimes. "Adair, we're just barely adults. That's why we're on this ship. The General requested some younger crewman so the Prince would have someone to spar with."

Adair rolled his eyes at her this time and started to row as she kept her hand on the rudder. So far they'd cast out the net ten different times in ten different places. Desta could only thank Agni that the ship was small in crew size or the fish they'd caught wouldn't last them a week. How did the Water Tribe do it?

Desta let out a small breath of fire to warm herself. Then she spotted something strange. Immediately she turned the rudder to get a closer look.

"Hey, where are you going?" Adair yelled in surprise, quickly adjusting his strokes.

"Oh, just shut up will you." She took her hand off the rudder. "Stop." She gazed over the side. The boy she'd spotted was unconscious, dark skinned, and clothed in the blues of the Water Tribe. But he was still breathing, just barely.

Adair saw it to. Reaching over the side, he grabbed the boy by his legs and started to pull him towards the small boat. "Well, are you going to help me or not?" He growled.

Desta managed to get a hold on the boy's shoulders and helped Adair set him down between them. The tips of his fingers and lips had a blue tint to them. Desta called some more warmth to her hands and started to rub the boy's hands. Looking at him, he was probably around the same age as the Prince.

"Keep him warm," was all Adair said as he reached over her to adjust the rudder to turn them back to the ship.

Desta nodded and pulled the soaked boy into her arms, concentrating hard on transferring her body heat to him. It was a difficult process, and she'd been told only to use in the most despite of times by her naval instructors, but she had to try.

Iroh's gaze fell on the boy wrapped in the young firebender's arms the minute the rowing boat reached the deck. She was in a deep trance, trying to warm him up.

"Where's the Prince?" One of the youngest foot soldiers, Adair, asked.

"Once again, my nephew has taken to pouting in his quarters. The young man…" Iroh trailed off, his gaze on the boy in blue.

"We found him floating in the ocean, just barely alive and frostbitten."

Iroh put up a hand indicating that Adair didn't need to explain anymore. "Awaken Miss Desta so we can get the young man to the healing room."

Adair shook his shipmate's shoulder roughly. "Desta it's time to wake up."

Desta's eyes cracked open. "Is he-?"

Iroh pried her arms away from the boy. "You did very well. Now you need to regain your energy. Go to your quarters."

She nodded and surrendered the boy to Adair, who idmedently took him below deck.

Iroh watched the female firebender follow him; hopefully she'd go to bed. Iroh closed his eyes, picturing the hurt boy in his mind. About the same age as his nephew, clothed in blue, dark skin, and surprisingly light hair. He couldn't help but wonder how the young man had managed to get into the ocean, much less survive without drowning.

Iroh sighed and tucked his hands inside his sleeves. Well, someone was going to have to tell Prince Zuko.

**Three Days previous: **

At the Bei Fong family home, Megan (currently going as Mega), was cleaning. Undercover as a regular Earth Kingdom refugee. She'd been lucky to convince the Bei Fong family to give her a job as a maid.

Megan pushed a strand of her now black hair behind her ear as she picked up one of the potted plants to dust under it. Suddenly her eyes widened and she let out a small yelp of pain. Dropping the plant she fell to her knees, holding her head.

"Mega?" Called the soft voice of the young Toph Bei Fong. The tween girl came running in. "What's wrong? Should I get some help?"

Megan shook her head. "No Toph, I'm fine."

"But, you just collapsed!"

Megan laughed softly at the earthbender's helpless blind girl act. "It's OK my lady, I'll just clean up this mess I've just made and then go lay down."

Toph bit her lip and walked out of the room. Megan squeezed her charm bracelet in her palm, telepathically linking her mind to the rest of the team.

'_Tell me I wasn't the only one who felt us lose Kaldur.' _

'_Oh, so that's what that was?!' _Robin snapped. _'You could've warned me BEFORE I stabbed myself with a bloody needle!'_

'_Dude, not our fault.' _Wally answered.

They could all practically feel Roy rolling his eyes. _'How did we lose him?' _

'_He probably just lost his pendent. You're all freaking out over nothing.' _Superboy said in his usual growl.

'_That doesn't sound like Kaldur.' _Artemis put in. _'Baywatch, sure. Arrow, sure. But not Kaldur.' _

'_She does have a point.' _Zatanna said. _'Besides, it wouldn't hurt that much if his pendent was still intact.'_

'_Let's just hope he's still alive.' _Superboy growled depressingly, ignoring Robin's soft chorus of "ows".

'_Superboy! Don't say that! He has to be alive!' _Megan insisted.

'_We'll find out in a few weeks.' _Artemis stated calmly. _'If things go as planned, he should be on Kyoshi Island by then.' _

'_Let's hope so.' _Roy answered grimly.

Iroh looked up from his tea as the Water Tribe boy stirred.

"W-what's going on?" He asked, sitting up looking around. He looked over at Iroh. "Where am I? Who are you?"

Iroh stood up and smiled. He walked over to the young man, tucking his hands back into his sleeves. "Good morning, young man. My name is Iroh; you're aboard a Fire Nation ship. Two of the crewmen found you in the ocean and they brought you back here for healing."

"Oh." He said rubbing his head. His eyes met Iroh. "Then, thank you for not leaving me in the ocean."

"When we found you, you only had a few cuts and bruises. You're worst problem was frost bite. You are a very lucky young man. I'm sorry, I've just realized, I don't know your name."

The boy rubbed his head, closing his eyes. "I think it is Kaldur." He answered softly.

Iroh smiled again. "Kaldur. It's a fine name."

Kaldur smiled, it quickly traveling into his green-blue eyes. "Thank you."

"Now, Kaldur." Iroh said, quickly becoming serious again. "Do you recall how you got into the ocean? Or where your tribe is?"

Kaldur closed his eyes and thought for a minute. Then he shook his head.

Iroh's brow creased. That probably wasn't good. "Do you remember anything before waking up on this ship?"

Kaldur squeezed his eyes shut tighter, then let out a half stopped sound before shaking his head.

"Alright, alright," Iroh said, putting a hand on Kaldur's shoulder. "Don't go forcing your memories back. They will come with time."

Kaldur opened his eyes slowly. "Yeah."

Iroh smiled again, quickly changing the subject. "You must be hungry, get dressed and I'll have some food sent down."

Kaldur nodded and got off of the cot he'd been on. He barely registered the door closing as Iroh left. He picked up the small pile of blue cloths folded beside the bed.

He figured the dark blue shirt carefully, trying to figure out why if felt familiar against his skin, not anything special, just familiar. Kaldur wrapped it around his bare chest, his eyes following the black tattoos that encircled his arms. It felt strange to cover them up, but he quickly pushed that feeling away. Why did that matter any ways?

He pulled the lighter blue sleeveless tunic over the darker shirt and tied it in place with a leather belt. Without thinking he wrapped a thin, white, bandage-like cloth around his wrists.

Kaldur tucked the blue pants he was wearing into a pair a brown leather boots, which he found were lined with thick fur.

Kaldur unconsciously reached up to grab something around his neck, before realizing there wasn't anything there. "There's supposed to be something there, right?" He mumbled. After thinking for a few minutes, he decided that there was, he just didn't know what it was.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kaldur closed his eyes and waked back over to the bed. Sitting down he tried to figure why everything around him felt so wrong.

"Is he healed?" Zuko growled as Iroh walked out of the healing room. Zuko was flanked by two soldiers, and he didn't look happy about his Uncle's decision to save the water tribe boy.

"He is mostly healed." Iroh sighed, tucking his hands into his sleeves. "Prince Zuko, I do not believe that it is the best idea to keep him as a prisoner. Kaldur has lost his memory…"

"I don't care, Uncle! He is a Water Tribesman!"

"He's a boy! No older than yourself!" Iroh snapped in retaliation.

Zuko just glared at his Uncle then nodded to the guards before stalking off. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. If the ensign hadn't had a weak stomach, he wouldn't be dealing with this problem. Any thoughts about the Water Tribe should've been confined to finding the Avatar. But now he had one on _his _ship. One who had gained the sympathy of two crew members and his Uncle at that? Zuko didn't understand it. The Water Tribe people were savages, why would his Uncle feel pity for that… thing. Ensign Desta was a woman, so he understood her stance, but Ensign Adair, who's younger brother had been killed by those savages?

Zuko slammed his door frustrated, he was going to hand the water tribe boy over to the next Fire Nation ship they met, Zuko didn't have time to deal with these problems. The Avatar was out there somewhere. Nothing was getting in the way of his goal, his honor.

He heard a knock on his door and growled angrily. "What is it Uncle?"

Iroh opened the door to Zuko's quarters and cleared his throat. "It's about Kaldur."

"The prisoner? I'm handing him over to the next Fire Nation ship we meet. I will not deal with him or let him get in the way of my honor."

Iroh bit his lip, debating wither or not to tell Zuko the new found knowledge that Kaldur had invertitly given the guards who had in turn told him. "I'm afraid there's an unexpected set back to that plan. You see, he might, possibly be a waterbender…"

Zuko turned to face his Uncle a look of shock on his face then, than his eyes flashed with a bit of wild obsessiveness. If he kept the savage on board, he could train against a waterbender, be better prepared for his encounter with the Avatar. A smirk grazed his face, now that thought, he liked. "That changes everything Uncle…"

Kaldur sat in a small cell at the bottom of the ship, rubbing his arms. It was so cold down here. Iroh had been so nice to him, why was he locked up in the brig? Kaldur vaguely remembered Iroh explaining something his nephew… Prince Zuko or something like that… But all he could think about was what he did when the soldiers had approached him. He'd been scared, not even thinking. His fight or flight reflex had kicked in when they tried to lock him in the cell. Without thinking, his arms had moved in one swift movement and the water from the nearby wash bowl had followed his movements and knocked one of the soldiers down. The other one had quickly tackled Kaldur, painfully holding his arms behind his back. Quickly, the other guard cleaned up the water and took the half empty wash bowl before the other one threw him into the cell. They then left, whispering something about telling the general.

Kaldur blew into his hands, trying to regain feeling in his fingers. He didn't even know what he did, it would've been nice of someone to explain why they took the time to clean up the water and take the wash bowl. It also would've been nice to know why he was a prisoner. Kaldur looked up at the sound of metal clanking against metal. Footsteps, maybe? Within a few seconds, a boy about his age with a nasty red scar on the side of his face was standing outside his cell, peering at him with narrowed gold eyes (Though the left one might always be like that).

"What do you want?" Kaldur finally asked, after a few seconds of tense silence.

"Are you a waterbender?"

"A what?"

Zuko looked down at the dark skinned teen, a little confused. What was this peasant playing at? Did he honestly think _this_ would help him? "A waterbender." Zuko stated again, already starting to get frustrated.

"I-I don't know what that is." Kaldur said weakly.

Prince Zuko's eyebrow angled downward, a combination of frustration and thought. "You really do have amnesia."

Kaldur nodded slowly, then dared to look up into Zuko's eyes. "What did I do?"

Zuko didn't give him an answer, instead he turned to the soldier guarding Kaldur's cell. "Take him up to the deck. Don't let him out of arms reach for a second. I have to fetch my uncle."

Kaldur stood up, his thoughts turned to getting a straight answer out of the Prince. He still had no idea what a "waterbender" was or what he'd done wrong. By La (whoever La was), he had the right to know!

"Prince Zuko, please answer my question!" He all but begged, he was tired of being confused, something needed to make sense or he was going to go crazy.

The Prince ignored him, continuing to walk away. Kaldur groaned, maybe Iroh would explain what was going on. The soldier unlocked his cell and grabbed him by the arm, obviously following Zuko's orders to the point. Kaldur didn't struggle, he didn't have any reason too, but he tried to memorize the route to the top deck as he was led up. That didn't work as well he had hoped. The whole ship looked exactly the same to him.

Kaldur shielded his eyes against the sun with his free hand as they reached the top deck. Midnight sun, he realized suddenly. He froze, how did he know that?

"Kaldur."

Kaldur looked over at Iroh and the guard released his arm. Kaldur walked over to the small table Iroh was sitting at and sat down across from him.

"Tea?" Iroh asked, offering him a cup of steaming liquid.

Kaldur stared at the steam, eager to warm up his fingers. "Please." Iroh smiled and handed Kaldur the cup. Kaldur sighed, closing his eyes at the warmth flowing through his fingers.

"Prince Zuko wants me to test you to see if you are truly a waterbender."

Kaldur opened his eyes. "What _is _a waterbender?"

Iroh nodded slowly. "I figured you'd be confused. I do believe a short lesson is in order. As I'm sure you could figure out, there are four elements, water, fire, earth and air. People can be born with the ability to manipulate these elements."

Kaldur thought for a second. "So I _bended_ the water in that wash bowl?"

"It seems that way."

Kaldur gripped the cup a little harder, not sure what to think. He'd unconsciously bended the water at the soldier, he'd been scared, feeling a little claustrophobic, and he really hadn't wanted to go into that cell (well he still didn't…). It's just happened, like muscle memory. "Is bending something that you can't forget, like swimming?"

Iroh smiled. "In some ways, yes. If you practice enough, it can become second nature. Would you like to try now?"

Kaldur looked around, he saw Zuko watching near the railing. Kaldur finally turned back to Iroh and nodded. Iroh had one of the soldiers bring over a bowl of water. Kaldur stood up, staring at the slightly rippling water. "Smooth movements…" He muttered to himself, then took a loose stance. He started to move his arms, up and down, over and over, and after a little while a sphere of water formed, hovering under his palms. He shifted his stance one hand on top of the sphere, the other under it, then quickly shot it out in the form of a whip, and just as quickly reformed the sphere.

"That enough!"

Kaldur jumped, losing his concentration as Zuko snapped suddenly. The water sphere fell, splattering on the deck and soaking Kaldur's shoes. He shivered as he felt the cold water drip off the fur inside his boots. Two soldiers suddenly grabbed Kaldur by his wrists and forced his arms behind his back. Kaldur winced at the sudden motion. Then he felt the rope looping tightly around his wrists.

"W-what's going on?"

Zuko snarled at what seemed to be his cluelessness. "I can't have you trying to use your bending to escape. Take him back to the brig! Don't untie him!" Zuko glared at the soldier of Kaldur's right who shrunk back a little. Kaldur couldn't help but wonder if Zuko was a little physic.

"Now, Prince Zuko, be reasonable…" Iroh said rather calmly to his nephew. "I don't think that he needs to be tied up like that. Just keep him away from water."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Uncle, we're in the middle of the ocean."

Then it hit Kaldur. He was on a _ship,_ surrounded by _water. _If he could just get his hands free… Kaldur twisted his wrists, but the ropes wouldn't budge. He twisted and pulled on the ropes harder, trying to get so he could at least move his wrists in a fashion to cut the rope. Today really wasn't his day it seem, all he managed to do was irritate his wrists. Prince Zuko was watching him in amusement the entire time, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Even if you do get out of those ropes, you're out numbered and out matched. You're not getting off this ship."

Kaldur glared at the young prince, hating him more and more every second. "What do you even want from me?"

"I need to learn how to fight against a waterbender, to better my chances of defeating the Avatar. How lucky I was that you showed up. You just made my life twenty times easier." Zuko said, looking extremely smug.

"What is the Avatar?" Kaldur asked, confusion returning. He hated not knowing things, and he'd only been on this ship for a couple hours. Kaldur temporarily forgot about the ropes, maybe he'd get an answer to this question.

Zuko looked shocked for half a second, and then answered the question. "The Avatar is the only person in the world who can master all four of the elements. He's a criminal in my nation and has managed to escape justice for a hundred years." Zuko turned away as the guards led Kaldur back down toward the brig.

* * *

**Thought? Ideas? Critics? Complaints? All are welcome! Just PM me or hit the Review button. Thank you!**

**News: I've run dry on ideas for my DP/TT crossover Love Mishap. It pains me greatly, but I'm going to have to put it up for adoption. Contact me if you wish to adopt my first hit.**


End file.
